In the manufacture and distribution of lighting products it has been found that space requirements for storage and transportation of the lighting products have a significant effect upon overall cost.
One such lighting product is the portable lamp, which generally requires a rather bulky lamp shade.
Hence it is desirable to provide lighting products which can be packed into a small space for storage or shipment, even though they may occupy a much larger space when in actual use.
It is therefore the object and purpose of the invention to provide a lamp shade assembly which can be collapsed into a much smaller volume for purpose of transportation or storage.